Distinction
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: this a BAMON FIC! set after season 1 finale. what i wish would happen. note that some are a little OOC but after a few chaps they should be pretty normal. damon/bonnie love! read about their ride towards forever together. a season 2 fanfic also. SPOILERS!
1. When Did It All Change

As the moon cascaded the night sky, Damon walked. Moreover, as he did so, he couldn't help but to keep touching his lips, still feel her touch.

However, each time the blissful thoughts would be banished by the same two thoughts.

Stefan. That was who she was with. That was who she loved.

If that were true, then why had she kissed him? She had only been a friend, at least that's what she'd said she wanted.

So none of it makes sense! Why did she kiss him?

Was this some kind of…sick, twisted game she was playing with them? Was she just using Damon for entertainment?

"…"

No, impossible, that was not Elena. The Elena that Damon knew was sweet, gentle, and caring.

But in that kiss,…she was anything but…

She had kissed him with such intensity, such built up passion, but, at the same time, she was too rough, too, almost-dare he say, animalistic?

That wasn't Elena.

Those two nagging thoughts never seemed to let up. He wished he could just forget it all happened, forget what her lips felt like. Though, they still lingered on his lips.

He was torn.

By no means was he, close to his baby brother. At least not for a few centuries. That ship had sailed long ago. Back in 1863...

::1863; SALVATORE GROUNDS::

"Do you think…?" Damon began suddenly; he was hesitant, almost afraid of what his answer would be. As he and Stefan sat on the bench in the garden, in silence, he couldn't help himself but to wonder. "That father even…cares about me?"

Damon's voice was far off, he sounded as if he was talking to himself, asking himself. However, he had said it aloud, and Stefan had heard him loud and clear, despite it being just over a whisper.

Stefan stared at him brother. Damon's dark curls curtained his face, but Stefan didn't need to look at him to know how sad he looked.

Stefan was always their father's favorite. He was the one that always did right, and Damon was the one that was a disappointment. He was thought to be weak, and incompetent, too emotional and disobedient.

Ever since their mother died when Damon was only ten years old, Stefan was merely five; Damon had been a little…over bearing.

He never listened, always, thinking about something besides what was thought to be important. Always daydreaming. He never obeyed their father's orders, and that was exactly what they were-clean cut commands-, always thinking of alternatives.

Although Damon didn't much like his father, he still was his father. He knew he should listen, if only to get on his father's good side, but he could never bring himself to do it.

Stefan however was the golden child, the one that never complained and always did as told.

Damon could never seem to hide his jealousy for how easy things were for Stefan. Everything was handed to him, love, respect, and appreciation. Never once, did Damon ever get those things from anyone, much less his father.

Stefan was Damon's younger brother. He should be following in his shadow, looking at him with envy and wanting someday to have everything that Damon had obtained.

However, it wasn't like that. It was the complete opposite. Damon, the old of the two boys, envied Stefan. He wished-no, prayed-that one day he could be better than him. He didn't care what at, but something.

"Damon, I know that father is hard on you…" Stefan chose his words carefully. He knew his brother enough to know what to say. He didn't want to upset him, but, Damon had asked, and Stefan wasn't going to lie to him. "But he means well. It may seem, like father does not love you…" Stefan reached out to his brother, gripping his should, that causing Damon to finally look at him. "You just have to obey him, and you'll see…its better."

Stefan nodded assuring as he gazed into his brothers now wide eyes. Stefan knew his brother was hurting from his father's cruelty. He knew it was hard for Damon; being belittled daily by their own flesh and blood. The one person you should look up to the most in the world.

Damon could only nod his thanks as he thought about what had been said to him.

He should just pretend. Fake it? All for his father's love? Something that should be given, not earned.

Though Damon was shunned by his father, he couldn't help the warmth that his brother ensued upon him. He knew that Stefan meant well, Stefan wanted to stop hearing his father's cruel words be spoken towards Damon. He could see what it did to him.

Stefan and Damon were close. They could read each other like open books, and they liked it like that.

It gave them a sense of freedom, a feeling of warmth.

They were close.

Nothing and no one was going to split them apart. Damon vowed to never let that happen…

::PRESENT DAY::

Damon could remember the time when he was so protective of his relationship with Stefan. The time they actually treated one another like brothers, instead of-like now-enemies. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss those days.

Not that he would admit to such things.

Damon would never admit how stupid he was for letting, Katherine get in between them.

He wouldn't admit the guilt he felt for the things he'd done over the years for that woman. He would not, and could not, admit to it.

Today had been…interesting to say the least. Damon wasn't very fond of the day's events, but, they were interesting, no doubt.

He'd intended on going to the festival, stealing Elena away with his charm, thank little witch-well, that was more of a speer of the moment desition, but-and get everything that he ever wanted. All in one night.

Instead…

He fought with Stefan, talked to Elena-making herself perfectly clear that she just wanted to be friends, so her thought-, threatened Elena's punk of a brother for talking to Elena the way he had, thanked bonnie, had a way over the top multi head ache/hangover feeling in his head only magnified my about 20. He'd gotten stuck with a vervain needle, thrown in the basement to which he witnessed Anna be murdered. Once the place was lit up he was sure it was going to be the end, until Stefan played hero and saved him, though that hero statues could be bestoad upon a certain little witch. He'd told Jeremy about Anna, offering him a way to forget the pain, to which he refused. And lastly, and honestly the highlight of the night-making it all almost seem worth it-he'd kissed Elena.

Even though that was how it had all happened he still couldn't shake the feel of uneasiness that had settled in after that kiss.

Something wasn't right here…

Damon had been walking blindly through the night. The only light showing from the full moon above his head. His mind was so chaotic that he hadn't realized where he was until he heard her voice.

"Damon?" Bonnie stood outside her door. She'd been in the house, alone, thinking about the night she had just endured.

She was beyond confused of her actions today. Since when was she sympathetic towards vampires? They were all the same, all out for one thing and one thing only, blood.

The only vampire Bonnie had come across, albeit she didn't come across them often, that had ever proved her wrong was Stefan. And even he had her on her toes, ready to pounce. She didn't trust them, any of them. They all were heartless…right?

She wasn't sure anymore. She tried, seriously she tried her damnedest to hate them, all of them. Although she had succeeded in hating most, there were two that she couldn't bring herself to loath like the others. Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

She didn't know when or how it had happened, but over the last few weeks she felt herself grow less and less hateful towards the brothers. Though she still disliked them, and honestly wanted to do away with them, she couldn't.

Bonnie wasn't completely sure if that was of her choosing, or if it was all for Elena. Elena and Bonnie had been friends since their lives began, they were close, so close that they were sisters in each other's eyes. They were bound by friendship and love and would do anything for each other.

At least bonnie would.

Damon's deep blue eyes sparkled, despite it being so dark his eyes still stood out. He looked at the little witch, completely confused and a little worried as to how he'd gotten here. He hadn't even been thinking about Bonnie.

"Bonnie." he acknowledged her with a small nod before furrowing his eyebrows and giving her an incredulous look. He wasn't really in the mind set to play witchy games tonight, so, he was being polite.

Something Damon never was. Even though he'd switched on his humanity he still acted like an ass most of the time. Yes, he's even noticed.

"What are you doing here Damon?" her voice thick with annoyance as she ever so slightly rolled her eyes at his presence. Just because she'd saved his life, and had a small soft spot-though she wished she could believe it all was for Elena's sake-she still didn't like the guy.

Let's not forget that he almost killed her, killed her grandmother for that bitch Katherine, and was behind a lot of the so called 'animal attacks' in and around Mystic Falls. It wasn't something you could just get over.

Damon couldn't say he was surprised, nor could he blame her for disliking him and only being annoyed when he was present. If he was the old Damon he'd make a snooty comment-one that would hurt her or just simply unnerve her-but, he wasn't the old Damon anymore.

He knew that. He was different, even if she didn't want to acknowledge that, he had changed.

It wasn't the biggest change in the world, but it was enough that you could tell he was a better person. If that is what you could call him, he was still a vampire after all.

"I'm…" he stared, looking hesitant to even admit this, but shrugged it off as he sheepishly looked away from her towards the direction he was headed. "I don't know." his voice was baffled, showing on his otherwise stoic face. his voice was quiet, something Damon never was.

That caught Bonnie's attention. What could have Damon so…un-Damon like? Albeit he had a pretty rough day, even from her stand point, but she was still surprised at seeing Damon like this.

"What's wrong?" she shocked herself as she felt a pang of concern for this vampire. Something was seriously wrong with her. Maybe it was all this magic messing with her brain.

Damon looked at the witch, scrutinizing her. Was that concern he'd heard, or was he still out of it and just imagined? He studied her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was serious or not, or if she was just playing around.

His head was tilted as he stared at her incredulously. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she truly was. Something that ran in the Bennett family no doubt. He smiled inwardly at that thought, until Elena and himself outside her house only less then an hour ago, brought him back to reality.

That was who he wanted, Elena.

She was Katherine, physically, but she was her complete opposite. She was compassionate, feeling, trusting, elegant, and kind. Everything Katherine could never be. Maybe that was what was so appealing.

Being Kathrine in every sense, except the part that he'd fallen in love with, and gotten burned by. She'd used him, lied, forgotten, played him. She never wanted him, never loved him. But, he still loved her. Deep down he knew he still did.

145 years of searching, waiting, and hoping to bring back the only person he was sure that had ever truly loved him. Although he was painfully wrong, he still loved her, or the memory of her.

She was still beautiful in his eyes, but a monster too. Elena was just…beautiful.

Damon had been looking at the ground, his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched and unclenched as he thought between the two loves of his life. They were exactly the same, but complete opposites.

He would be lying if he said he never thought, or even wished, it was Katherine every time he was around Elena. He couldn't deny pretending sometimes, daydreaming.

He was sick and twisted, he knew that, but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't control it. Whenever Elena was thought of, he'd also find himself thinking about Katherine.

She was his first love after all, the one person he was sure he would love for all of eternity.

Bonnie had watched Damon having a debate inside his head. On some level she wished she could get inside there and find out who he was. But quickly banished the idea. It was ridiculous to think that there could be anything that she'd want to know about him.

He was plan and simply a vampire, a monster on some level, who was selfish and only looked out for himself.

Though, Bonnie didn't quite believe that herself. She'd witnessed some of Damon's changes. even when she had hated him for what happened to her grandmother she still could see he was changing. Maybe it was for Elena, or maybe for Stefan, but, Bonnie could see he wasn't the same.

"You can tell me, you know?" Bonnie's voice was soft, reassuring and albeit concerned. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows creased as she stared at the vampire. She was sure her eyes held just as much softness. She angled her head, watching him.

Damon was taken aback by the little witch's tone, even more so her face. She looked like she was really intent on hearing whatever was on his mind. He couldn't help the humerous chuckle that escaped.

How had they gotten here? How had someone who had every right to hate him, despize him or better yet to kill him, start caring about him? First Elena…now Bonnie?

He wasn't sure if it was just a flouk or if she was actually starting to care, wither way it made him diffident towards her. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Bonnie of all people caring about him made some unknown feeling come upon him.

It was so strange, so unheard of that someone that had gone through all that Bonnie had would find it in her heard to care for the person who caused all of her pain and suffering in the first place.

Bonnie had heard the chuckle and for some reason it enraged her. He was laughing at her compassion towards him. Laughing because he knew she was stupid for ever feeling that way towards him. And all though she knew that, she still couldn't help wanting to fix whatever had him down.

She wasn't sure when it all changed. when she started to care. It scared her actually, caring for him. It wouldn't have been so terrifying had it been anyone but Damon. She could very well root all of her problems back to the once dispassionate vampire.

It would make hating him a lot easier. But, Bonnie had somehow seen her way past all of that, moved forward somehow. Just this morning she was empty, closed off, but now she felt again.

She wasn't exactly sure when, but she had a feeling it was all because of Damon. He'd come up to her at the parade. She was sure he was just there to demoralize her some more, but instead had amazed her by thanking her.

It was then that she saw the change in Damon Salvatore. He'd thanked her, even though she hadn't deserved it. She'd lied, and cost so many lives. But, in her heart she knew it was for the best. Had the tomb vampires attacked the town, exposing vampires, killing off people, then Bonnie would never forgive herself for letting it happen.

Either way people died.

But, he'd thanked her. Trusted her. Even if she didn't like Damon she couldn't help but feel guilty for betraying that trust.

Bonnie didn't owe Damon anything! He'd been the reason for everyone's problems in Mystic Falls. He'd been the one to bring chaos on this small town.

Despite that, Bonnie felt guilty. She felt like she had done something wrong for having him entrust his life to her. Believing every word she'd said. She was sorry for it, never going to admit it, but she was sorry. She should have warned someone, at least Elena.

They would have them taken far enough away to not be found out and killed. She could only imagine the devastation that would bring upon Elena. So, she watched out for them. She made sure to keep them safe. Even if it was a close call, she'd saved them. Stefan and Damon.

Had Bonnie been in the same state of mind as this morning, she could have very well just stop the fire, wait for Stefan to follow down, and trap him inside. But, she couldn't.

For the first time, she'd found herself wanting to save them, both of them, and not only for Elena. Something told her it was deeper than that. All though Bonnie was afraid to find out what it was she was feeling, she knew she had to.

But, once Stefan had come out with Damon and she'd walked off without a word, she couldn't stop herself from worrying if they were okay. She wanted to make sure of it, but, she could just walk back there without blowing her cover.

They still thought that she hated them. All of them, and had only done it for Elena. Truth was, though a lot of it was for Elena, some of it was for herself. She knew if she'd just let them die down there then she wouldn't forgive herself, nor would Elena forgive her.

Bonnie would have become a monster.

A murderer.

That was what she was thinking when she'd stood outside the building with Elena, holing her back while she chanted her incantation. She didn't want to become that person. That wasn't who she was. Not even in her darkest depths would Bonnie want to have that guilt hanging over her. She didn't want to be responsible for killing people that had somehow weasled their ways into her heart.

So she chanted, let them free, and walked away without a word. She didn't want to face up to the feelings she felt then. She just couldn't.

Because she now knew what it was she was running away from…

Closure.

Now as she stood in front of the vampire whom she had just saved a little under and hour ago, she couldn't help but feel those feelings begin to bubble up.

When she looked at him, his chiseled features, his standoffish demeanor, she couldn't help but smile inside. Bonnie felt a sense of relief that he was still here. That she had saved him.

A feeling of importance radiated off of him that she wasn't quite sure what it could mean, but she knew she had done the right thing by keeping him alive. Like, he was not only important towards the town, not only towards Elena or Stefan, but also herself.

"What?" she asked at his chuckle he'd let escape.

He shrugged as he shook his head, almost in disapproval. He didn't want this. He couldn't let it happen. Bonnie was too good for him. Too good for him to be deserving of her compassion and care.

He was a monster, he knew that, and he knew that she knew this too. Elena had already given him enough chances, and although he knew he was undeserving, he held onto his hold on her trust. He felt like he would be worthless without it.

He couldn't just let Elena hate him, because he needed someone. Elena was too good for him, he knew this, though he wished it weren't true, it was. She was too good to even contemplate caring for him. But he needed it. He couldn't push it away.

Damon already knew he was being selfish staying here, close to Elena, getting in the way of Stefan and her happiness. He was already too deep to just walk away. Elena already cared for him, even if he didn't deserve or understand it.

She had condemned herself of living a life with his presence. She'd already chosen to keep him around, and he wasn't going to leave no matter what.

She had already bounded herself to him.

But Bonnie, she was In the clear. She could walk away. She could live a life without him being a nuisance. He knew one day that's what he would become to Elena, but, she'd already chosen. So he stayed.

For some reason he didn't want that for Bonnie. He didn't want to cause her pain. He'd done enough of that. He'd taken the one thing that meant the most to her, and at the time he didn't even care. All he'd cared about, was Katherine and anyone that got in the way be damned!

It made him sick. His humanity had taken over enough to where the memories of what he had done to all those around him sickened him. It made him want to disappear and hide away from all of the pain he'd caused these people. He didn't want to feel, but it was inevitable now.

He would not let Bonnie care for him. He wouldn't let her hurt any longer. Not because of him.

But, something in his heart just wouldn't let him just walk away. He felt like he had to protect her, because she'd saved him. She'd saved Elena and Stefan, the two people who ever gave a rat's ass about him, and also the people he'd hurt the worst.

He wanted to keep her from the suffering she was sure to endure if she cared for the likes of him. If she opened her heart up to him, he would only crush it. He WOULD NOT hurt her.

"why?" His voice was so quiet at first. "why do you care about me?" his voice had an underlying demand. He wanted the truth. He wanted to know what it was that people found redeemable in him.

He needed to know. He needed an answer to why she cares. How she could care for something like him.

Bonnie's big green eyes widened at his question. How did he…? Was she that obvious? She felt stupid for letting it show. Her mouth was gaped as she looked at him in a daze. Why?

That was what she'd been asking herself. Why? What did she see in him that was so special? Was it only because he was Stefan's brother/Elena's friend? Or was is something deeper? She took a deep breath, all the while debatable green eyes stared into reserved blue eyes.

After a few moment's she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She looked defeated and sounded as though as she answered honestly, "I don't know." Bonnie scanned his blue eyes for a second before sheepishly looking to the far right and turned to go back inside.

Before she could assend the last stair of the porch, there stood a tall, dark haired man with crystal blue eyes. She stopped, sucking in a breath of surprise and slight fright as she looked into his hypnotizing eyes.

There was a hint of passion behind those eyes that now held sadness and a sliver of hope. Bonnie was captivated by it. He watched her eyes as he moved his face closer to the dark skinned beauty.

Bonnie had moved back a little as she saw him decend closer. She had barely moved back, though her moving at all didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. "don't" he said, confusing her. He was demanding but she could hear the plea in his soft voice as he came even closer. She could almost feel his breath on her lips. "don't care. Hate me."

Damon watched closely as her eyes hardened at that. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to invite him in and ravish her. Let her be his if only for tonight. Let him forget who he is. Let him get lost in her.

But Damon had to do this. It was the only way to keep her safe and far away from him.

"I'm the one that killed her." his eyes looked deep into hers. He wasn't compelling her, he couldn't even if he wanted to, though it would be easier for her and him, he didn't want to take away the freedom that he was now give her.

"your grams is dead, because of me!" he grabbed the witch gently by the shoulders, shaking her, trying to knock some sense into her. Surely there was something wrong with her if she could care from a monster like him. An abomination.

"because I wanted Katherine!" he almost spat the name, but, held back as best he could. His eyes were menasing. That spooked Bonnie a little. She remembered this Damon. This was the same Damon she had hated so much for so long. The one she had blamed for everything.

But, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't make herself believe every word he spewed. She knew it was a lie. A feeble attempt to make her not care. She wasn't sure how she knew this so well, maybe it was in his eyes. She saw how they glowed with furry and hate.

She knew it wasn't directed to her. Somehow she knew that. But, he was trying to fool her. Trying to push her away.

"I didn't care who was in my way. But somehow." his voice lessened on it's menacing edge.

Damon was losing his cool. He was losing this battle. The more he stood there, looking at her eyes, the same eyes that held disbelief and confidence in that disbelief, the more he just wanted to close the distance between them.

How had this happened. He knew what it was now. He knew the minute he stood here, trying to push her away. It was all futile. He couldn't leave. He wouldn't. he'd protect her, if that's all he could do, but he couldn't leave.

His eyes watched her franticly. He could feel the plea in his eyes, in the way he shook her. Desperate attempts at getting her away. Getting her to hate him, begging for her to. To make it easier. He could deal with someone hating him, even if that someone was Bonnie.

But, caring, for someone like him, was just too much. Because he too cared. He wasn't sure how or when it had happened. He wasn't even sure how deep the feelings went.

With one last shake he dropped his hands from her shoulders. Giving up, or giving in.

He couldn't look at her anymore. Bonnie's eyes softened at the lost vampire. She could see he needed help. Someone had to help him. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be the one to do it.

Bonnie had found her closure when he looked her in the eyes and trusted her with his life, despite everything that had happened to them.

Bonnie knew what she had to do. She knew what she had to say to help him. To give him some semblance of closure. So, with all of the confidence she could muster, all of the truth she said those three words that could save him now.

"I forgive you." she was looking at him pointed look. Showing him how true her words were.

He had looked up once she'd said that. It wasn't possible. It couldn't happen. Damon wouldn't let her forgive him for all of the terrible things he'd done. To her, to her home, her life!

His eyes were wide in disbelief and disarray. How? How could someone like Bonnie forgive someone like him? A thing that had made so many mistakes, had killed so many, all for someone who didn't care about him. Never wanted him. He did it all In the name of love, a falsehood that had he known, he would have never become like her.

He would never have turned into the monster that he now was.

This infuriated him. Without even thinking, in a daze staring into those beautiful green eyes that told so much of how sincere she was. She was too good, too worthy for someone like him.

He was gripping her shoulders tightly, not enough to hurt her, somewhere in his mind he had enough control to make sure he kept her unharmed. Like he'd said. He was never going to let anything or anyone harm her ever again.

Himself included.

He shook his head. This was so surreal, so uncanny, too much for him to take in.

He was seething, he could feel his breath rising, and had he had a beating heart it would have been raising from his boiling anger, that and because he was staring her dead in the eye.

How had it come to this? How had these feelings just happened. Before tonight he didn't care about Bonnie or this town or anyone except Elena. And now it was all backwards.

By the end of this night he had began to care for this town. He'd saved it as best he could. He'd cared about Anna, wanting to help her so badly, and failed. He'd also begun to fall for a witch. A Bennett no less.

The longer he looked at those eyes, the longer he thought about her and how much he actually cared, the less seething and repulsed he got. Seething because she had forgiven him for the most unforgivable things. And repulsed by himself for doing those unforgiving things.

As he calmed, Bonnie couldn't help herself for reaching out and touching his shoulder reassuring. She had completely forgiven him. Even if he didn't want to accept it or believe it.

She smiled genuinely and nodded softly.

He let go of her shoulders, albeit reluctantly, stood straight and tall. All the while his eyes mesmerized hers as he tried to remember that look. Those eyes. Forgivness. His saving grace.

Bonnie held his eyes firmly. She didn't want to let them go. Almost afraid that if she did he would leave and never come back. She feared the worst if she were to just let him run off.

He took a calming breath before nodding his thanks, almost invisibly before saying in a sincere gratifying tone. "thank you." he felt like a weight had lifted. Like his world had finally stopped spinning. Like his life had some kind of meaning.

He knew what that meaning was…it was Bonnie.

In all of the time he'd been around Stefan and Elena, never did they tell him so sincerely that they forgave him. Never did they hold so much feeling and meaning to their words.

He still cared for Elena. But, for some reason it didn't mean as much now.

For some reason he didn't feel the same. He didn't feel so dependent on Elena anymore. He didn't feel like he had to have her to feel something. Like he had to have her in his presence to feel alive. No, that was Bonnie now.

She'd truly forgiven him. She truly believes that he was worthy enough to be forgiven for all of his sins. For all of the pain and suffering he had bestowed upon so many innocent people. She'd given him worth.


	2. Guess The Cats Out of The Bag!

Red.

The once white kitchen was now splattered in a deep crimson.

Elena stood in the door way, her face in a state of horror as she zeroed in on the cause of the blood.

There, lying on the ground was non other than Johnathan Gilbert. His face was frozen in fear and a silent scream looked to have been coming from his opened mouth in his last few moments of his life.

There were no words, no thought that came to the shocked Elena Gilbert. She hadn't noticed she was crying because she couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb from shock and fright.

But, as the haze began to clear from her mind, letting some feeling back in her body, she carried her small frame away from the kitchen.

Her hand was now clasped tightly on her mouth to keep her self from screaming incase someone were to hear. She was mostly scared because it looked like one of those murder scenes in movies.

Somewhere in her mind told her it wasn't safe anymore in this house. But, she couldn't help herself from walking slowly towards the stairs.

Her dark brown eyes were so wide from fear that she was sure they would pop out.

Elena had backed herself all the way to the dark maroon door. Once her back had hit it, stopping her from going any further, it had finally dawned on her that her family would be home. With that, she ran upstairs and into Jenna's room.

There lay a sleeping Jenna, snuggling close to her body pillow, breathing softly. A small smile plastered her face.

Elena's nerves had slightly calmed until she walked over to Jeremy's room. He was asleep, holding his pillow also. Elena let out a deep sigh of relief until she walked closer to Jeremy. He didn't look like he was breathing.

Elena shook him fiercely, calling his name over and over trying to wake him, but he just lay there, unfazed. Granted Jeremy wasn't the lightest of sleepers but, this time was much different.

She searched quickly for a pulse, thanking the heavens that she found one, though faint. She took a deep breath, feeling tears down her cheeks.

Though she'd found a pulse she still couldn't stop, she grabbed the cell phone from her pocket and hurriedly called 911.

They stood there on her porch, just looking at each other. Bonnie held Damon's deep blue crystals as if it were the most natural of things.

After they had both made there declarations' of forgiveness and thanks they couldn't help but feel like their once conflicting feelings made sense as they looking into each other's eyes intently.

That was, until Bonnie's cell phone rang.

Bonnie was completely willing to ignore it had a feeling of importance not washed over her. This felt like it was something important.

Ripping her eyes from Damon's, Bonnie searched her pockets for her phone almost frantic, not being able to shake the feeling she got from it. Without looking at who it could be, she placed the phone to her ear, answering quickly and exasperatedly.

All the while Damon watched. He could feel concern for her frantic behavior wash over him. He could also see Bonnie's uneasiness. He wanted to make it go away, but, he had no idea how he could possibly do it. So, he stood, quietly, watching, protecting.

"Oh my god." Bonnie said, her hand on her mouth as she listened to what was being said from the other line. Elena had called Bonnie with the news of her uncle and brother. "I'm so sorry Elena." bonnie said comfortingly as she pushed her caramel skinned hand through her dark curls. "yeah, I can come. I'll meet you there okay? It'll all be okay Elena." bonnie said assuringly, she was already walking to the car before she'd even hung up.

Having completely forgotten Damon. He didn't even notice, he just followed.

He'd heard everything on the phone, vampire hearing really saves time and effort. He walked all the way to the car behind bonnie, unbeknownst to her. She was about to get into the car when he cleared his throat, bringing her back from her sudden determination to comfort her friend.

She turned suddenly, face to face with the dark haired male. He looked at bonnie concerned, seeing her worried and terrified demeanor. He held onto her shoulders as she was about to step away from him. Not only to keep her close, but to comfort her as well.

She seemed a little uneasy with his touch for a second before relaxing best she could. She was still panicking on the inside. Her friend needed her and so did her friends little brother, who was also like her little brother. She loved Elena's family like her own. Spends more time with them than her own father, who now was the only family she had left.

"You alright?" he said concern coveted is voice, he didn't feel like he should, or even could, hide how deeply he cared for her. He captured her eyes, squeezing her shoulders gently, assuring.

"yeah." bonnie almost breathed as she found herself relaxing even more at the sound of his voice. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. Any of it.

The Damon thing and the Elena thing. It was all too surreal and too much to take in at one time. Damon bent down closer to her, a determined and confident look crossed his handsome features.

"I'll help any way I can. What do you need me to do, I'll do it." he said, he knew already about the conversation. Bonnie already knew that, she still remembered he was a vampire, she'd done all her research she knew about how sharp their hearing was.

Damon had heard Elena tell her about Johnathan, about his untimely death. Though Damon, especially after the events of tonight, didn't really care much-at all-about him, he couldn't help but find it curious. Who would kill Johnathan Gilbert? Who else, besides himself, hated the man enough to kill him?

Bonnie was shocked to say the least to hear the firmness and dare she say devotion in his voice. This was definitely a Damon she had never seen. She couldn't help but like it, and knowing Damon, he didn't show it very often. She felt slightly special for that.

The only other person that she could possibly think would see that side of Damon was…Elena. Oh, yeah, that was what she had to do. She'd completely forgotten that she was in a hurry.

"I don't know yet, Damon, but, I have to go to the hospital, like now." she said, maneuvered out of his hold and opened up the car door.

Damon stood there, frozen. She was about to leave. Leave him. He didn't know why he felt like she was being taken away, like he was going to lose her, like he was losing a part of himself knowing she was going to be driving off without him. And just then,

"Do you wanna come?" Bonnie had stopped herself from going in the care. The same feeling over took her. She didn't want to leave him, she felt like if she left him that she might not see him again. Like he might never come back. She felt like she was leaving a part of herself behind if she were to just go off alone. So she turned around and asked him.

She felt the small plea in her voice, the nervousness and couldn't help but feel a little self conscious or exposed by asking this. Damon and her had never been in a car together, never in such a small space with one another before.

Bonnie felt like she was asking him if he wanted to come into her house. Which, she hadn't even thought about after the call she'd just gotten.

Damon's mouth twisted into a smile as he nodded and walked to the other door. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed that he could still be close to her. That he didn't have to watch her drive away from him.

Bonnie smiled happily as she collected herself. It wasn't as hard as she had thought it was going to be, she felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of glee as she sat into the drivers seat. She wouldn't be leaving him behind, she wouldn't be leaving herself behind with him, or, dare she say her heart.

The drive to the hospital was comforting, having each other so close was comforting. They didn't talk, or even make eye contact. Though, Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her from time to time. It unnerved her slightly, but, she couldn't help but smile at it also.

They parked quickly and walked into the hospital. Bonnie was hasty in her steps as she tried to get to Elena as quickly as possible.

Bonnie had made it to the front desk and asked for Jeremy's room number, only to find out they had him in emergency, pumping the pills from his system. Bonnie was shocked to say the least, she wasn't sure what had happened to Jeremy to make him stop breathing, because Elena was in such a uproar she had forgotten to mention that it was a suicide attempt.

Her eyes watered at hearing that. Jeremy was like her brother, it hit her extremely hard to hear it was a suicide attempt. She'd almost fell, feeling weak in the knees had it not been for Damon. He only focused on Bonnie, though the new revelation of Jeremy also shocked him.

He couldn't help but feel hopeful as the nurse had told them that his stomach was being bumped.

As Damon held Bonnie, he couldn't shake the feeling of contentment. He'd closed his eyes briefly, savoring it, holding it precious. If only under different circumstances would Damon have cherished the whole moment, and not just her body pressed against his.

But, just as it had began, it ended with a small voice that came from in front of the two. Damon righted Bonnie, who also made quick on the effort smoothing out her shirt as she did so, and for a split second the two looked sheepishly at Elena who only eyed them suspiciously for a moment before bursting into tears and almost tackling Bonnie.

Bonnie's arms were outstretched and waiting. She'd do anything for Elena. She was her best friend, her sister. She hated seeing her like this. It was almost like when Elena had lost her parents again all over.

Bonnie remembered it like it was yesterday. The phone call, rushing over to the hospital, hugging a hysteric Elena. But that time the girl was completely broken. She wasn't this time, this time there was an underlying hope in her sobs as Bonnie stroked the crying girls dark brown hair and shushing and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

All the while Damon stood, watching. He was doing a lot of that it seemed. He was once again confused. He felt bad seeing Elena like this. He wanted to help her anyway he could, but he also wanted to help Bonnie.

They were both sad, both crying, though Bonnie tried her best to keep the tears to a minimum and the sobs from her voice, staying strong for both of them. Both of their eyes closed, leaning on one another, holding each other. It was impossible for them to let go.

However, as he watched he kept going back to the kiss. Kept, replaying it in his mind over and over. It didn't make sense. Still, he contemplated everything that had happened. He touched his lips once again as he remembered.

Just then Stefan walked through the doors, walking right up to Elena and Bonnie.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." Stefan said sincerely as he looked at his crying, beautiful girlfriend. She opened her eyes, looking at Stefan with sad eyes as she let go of Bonnie and threw herself at his already awaiting arms. He was more than happy to hold her and comfort her as she cry.

He too stroked her dark locks as gently rocked them side to side, soothingly. Elena's head was buried into his chest, her sobs being muffled by his dark shirt. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, hugging her, soothing her, loving her.

Bonnie watched. She couldn't help but smile at the two, well Stefan for how good he was to her. How helpful he was to her in her time of need. She loved that Elena now had someone else who could too comfort her and keep her safe. She also couldn't help but feel a little unneeded now that Elena had Stefan to help her.

The smile turned into a frown at the thought, but, she quickly threw it out of her head as she looked at Damon. His eyes too looked at the two embracing lovers. His eyes were confused, wondering, debating, stressed, and all over questioning.

Bonnie noticed that there was a small hint, almost unseen, of jealousy in his crystal blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel a ping of hurt by that. She wasn't even sure why, but it pained her to think about the feelings she knew Damon has for Elena.

Damon was staring at the couple. Only earlier tonight had he seen this he would have been completely jealous and hurt. But, he only felt a small amount, almost transparent when he looked at them. Instead of wanting to hold her and comfort her, switch places completely with Stefan, he wanted to hold Bonnie.

Though, at the moment he was only thinking about the kiss they had shared. He'd have to talk to Elena about it when she wasn't so down in the dumps, but for right now, he pondered on it. Trying almost desperately to figure it out. It killed him, having kissed her and feeling like it wasn't even her he had kissed.

It was strange. Damon had imagined kissing Elena for some time now, but that, what happened, wasn't exactly what he'd pictured. Sure the passion was there, but, in his mind it was more soft and delicate coming from Elena. It almost felt like when he use to kiss Kath…Katherine.

Suddenly Damon's eyes widened in realization. But, it couldn't be could it? Katherine surely wasn't…back…

Why would she be hear? Why would she come back to Mystic Falls? What could she possibly gain from coming back here? What to, taunt him? Tell him how stupid he was for all that time waisted on her? He knew this, more so than anyone and he kicked himself daily for it.

But, why is she here?

He hadn't noticed he was moving towards the door until a small, dainty hand reached out and grabbed his arm, holting his steps.

He looked down at the dark skinned beauty that had enraptured him only a half hour ago. The woman he had begun to feel for, to want to protect with his very life, and to keep happy. She looked scared. He wanted to reasure her, but, he was dumbstruck by her.

Yeah, Bonnie was afraid. She didn't want Damon to leave, but, she also didn't know if she wanted him to stay. She was conflicted. She'd seen the jealousy in his eyes, however transparent it was, it was still there. She felt almost like her heart was ripped out when she saw the look he had given the couple. She didn't know if she could deal with it, but, she had to stay strong. So that's what she did.

She put on a brave face, one of determination and question. She quickly snatched her hand away, however much she didn't want to, and looked at him sternly.

"where are you going?" she asked. She acted as if it didn't matter where the hell her went, and that was exactly how she wanted it to sound. She didn't want her voice to crack, like surely it would had she let the real feelings come out. She was so confused, she was scared for him to leave, afraid he wouldn't come back. But she was also mad at what she'd just seen.

Damon heard the way she said that, so nonchalantly like it made no difference to her where he went or who with. He couldn't shake the feelings it brought. Sadness and betrayle. He wasn't exactly sure why.

Damon's mouth opened, he wanted to tell her about Katherine, but that would mean telling her that he only found out because he'd kissed Elena, well who he thought was Elena. He wasn't sure why but he thought it might hurt her. Though he knew it was wrong he hoped that it would, that showed that she didn't just care about him as her best friends friend or just a guy she'd saved a couple of times.

"Nevermind." Bonnie said just as careless as she turned. She couldn't hold back rolling her eyes as she walked away from him.

Damon just stood there, frozen. Did she not care? Was that what it was? Did he do something for her to hate him all of a sudden? Or did she still just hate him? Was it all just a lie before? Maybe she'd just said it to not get herself killed, maybe she feared him? Those thoughts hurt more than he was willing to show or admit.

He didn't want her to hate him, or to be scared of him. He wanted her to feel the way he did about her. Although he knew that was selfish and unrealistic. He was a monster after all. He was suppose to care for one thing and one thing only, blood.

He stared at Bonnie's back as it disappeared into the bathroom. He was about to run to her, tell her was sorry for whatever the hell he'd done or said and try to get her to care. But, he couldn't move. He was stuck.

He just looked, hurt plastered on his features. He didn't even care who saw it.

Stefan had witnessed the whole thing. After hearing Bonnie ask where Damon was going he'd opened his eyes and looked at the two engage. Though not much was said.

He'd heard how uncaring she'd said her words, and also how his brother was hurt by it. What in the hell happened for his brother to be hurt by simple uncaring words from Bonnie? He should be use to it by now right? He shouldn't care just as much.

But, it was clear by the way he looked so hurt and dumbfounded that he did. Stefan couldn't help but feel bad for his brother, for whatever reason he was hurting. He doesn't much like the guy, but, he was still his brother.

Stefan watched as Damon hung his head down low as contemplated something. He watched as he bit his lip, completely submerged in his racing thoughts. All Stefan could feel was wanting to help him, take the pain away.

How did that happen? Damon had been an ass every chance he got for the past 145 years, but, Stefan cared. He'd always cared for his brother, always was there. But, now, it felt different. He saw a man he'd never seen before, except once after the tomb opening. But, it was different.

It was deeper. Stefan really cared, no matter if Damon was gunning for Elena. He couldn't shake the feeling of just wanting to help him. To care for him like brothers do. When had it all changed?

Bonnie stood against the bathroom door. Her breath was a little raged as she held back conflicted tears. She was conflicted for a few reasons.

One being because of how stupid she felt for even believing Damon liked her. Why she'd thought it wa even a possibility. He was clearly in love with Elena.

Second because she didn't want to care about the male at all, but found it impossible. Even after thinking about what he'd done, killing her grandmother for his selfish wants. But, she couldn't. it wasn't there anymore.

She'd already forgiven him.

And lastly, because she felt like he was slipping away. She felt like he was going to leave and never come back, much like before with the car. But, this time she couldn't see it working out. She couldn't see him coming back and staying with her. Besides, the only reason he'd stay was for Elena.

Though it was a selfish and stupid thought, there it was. She was being stupid and selfish, so why shouldn't her thoughts.

Damon had already chosen Elena, even before there was a contest, though Bonnie knew there was never one in the first place. She couldn't help but feel envious of Elena for having both Salvatore's so smitten by her.

But, as that thought appeared, so did another. The words Caroline had spoken to her a while back. "she always gets what she wants. And I try…so hard! She's always the first choice."

Bonnie couldn't deny this time around how true her words were. How true it was, it was always a contest with Elena. No matter what, no matter when, it was going to be a contest.

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't want to feel this way right now. She was suppose to be here for Elena. She was suppose to only be worried for Jeremy and Elena. She wasn't suppose to be in a bathroom, crying over a boy that only had eyes for Elena. She didn't want this! Any of it.

So, sucking it up, drying her green eyes and deep crimson cheeks, she took a calming breath, readying herself and walked out of the bathroom, only to stop in the door way.

There stood a dark haired male with deep blue eyes. He was beautiful, dressed in all black and Bonnie couldn't help but lock eyes with him.

Damon stood in the door way of the bathroom, waiting for Bonnie. When she opened the door, and stared at him he couldn't speak. He was once again frozen by her.

Neither spoke for what seemed like forever. Until Bonnie regained control and shyly looked away from the handsome male.

"excuse me." she said, her voice was so small that had he not been a vampire with super hearing he wouldn't have cough it.

But, he didn't move. He wasn't frozen once she'd looked away, but, he wasn't going to move. Bonnie knew this now.

She angrily pushed on his chest when he didn't move, only he stood his ground. She pushed until she was weak. When she stopped she kept her hands on his chest. She could feel his perfectly sculpted body through his tight shirt, but tried her damnedest not to let it destract her.

Damon couldn't help but place his soft hands over hers. Neither could deny the friction that occurred when their flesh touched.

"why are you mad?" he asked as she looked up at him confused.

"I'm not-" she tried to defend herself, but he wouldn't have it. He knew it was a lie, she was mad and he wouldn't leave until she told him so he could fix it.

"yes you are." he said matter a factly. Bonnie was surprised at his tone. There was so much authority in his words that she felt like she had to tell the truth, or else. "why?" he asked, his voice was strong, but, his eyes told her how much he needed to know. How much wanted to help her.

But she wrote it off towards bullshit as she snatched her hands away. He was a liar. She knew this, and he didn't care about her. Only Elena. It was always Elena!

"Don't Damon." Bonnie's voice was almost threatening, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to believe he cared. That he was actually concerned about her. It was all lies. "it's not like your really care." and with that she sqeezed her way between damon and the door.

He was dumbfounded for a moment. Is that why she was mad? She thought he didn't care? He had to tell her, assure her how wrong she was about that.

He grabbed her arm forcefully, but gently. He never wanted to hurt her. "Woah, what did you say?" he asked, his brows furrowed as he looked her square in the eyes.

Bonnie tried to take her arm away, but, it was of no use. She was stuck facing him, compelled-not literally, he'd never use compulsion on her-to stand there and look at him.

"I said, it's not like you even give a damn what's wrong with me. So don't fake it!" she almost yelled at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes but wrote it off once again under B.S. he was full of it and she knew that. "I won't hesitate to light your ass on fire!" she looked at him, hurt was evident in her voice even though she tried hard to conceal it.

He was taken aback by her words. How had this all happened? Just forty five minutes prior they had been at total peace with one another and now they were hostile once again. It was confusing, but Damon wouldn't let it come to that. He'd fix it!

"not even close Bonnie." he was still staring deep into her eyes, trying to read her soul. "I care." it was almost inaudible, but, Bonnie could read lips. He was so sincere in his eyes and had she heard the words it was the same.

He hesitantly pushed dark hair behind her ear. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He leaned in, almost to her lips.

Bonnie was stunned. She was staring him in the eyes, disbelieving, but she couldn't help but believe him. She didn't know if it was because she wanted to so badly, or if he truly cared. But, she couldn't mole over it long because before either of them knew it, their lips met.

Bonnie's eyes were wide and shocked before she relaxed into the kiss. Damon already had his eyes closed, showering his mind in the moment. He didn't want to forget how perfect her lips felt against his. How sweet her lips tasted, or how much he wanted nothing more than to have her completely, right now.

Bonnie's hands riffled through his dark locks, pulling as she deepend the kiss. Though Damon dominated the kiss, Bonnie felt completely in control as well. Damon's tongue grazed Bonnie's lower lip, almost eagerly. He had to taste her.

Bonnie complied, letting him slip his tongue inside, grazing the inside of her mouth. As their tongues met a small moan escaped Bonnie while Damon groaned pleasureably. The kiss was deep, passionate, and perfect. They were completely lost in each other;

Reluctantly Bonnie pulled away, she had to breath, unfortunately. As they parted their eyes met once again.

Dark green met crystal blue as they searched each other's souls.

Bonnie wasn't mad, or even really aware of why she had been in the first place. It felt like it was only them in the world. Damon felt the same. He completely content with just looking in her beautiful eyes. They were so mesmerizing, the perfect shade of jade green.

A throat was cleared, and the two lovers quickly looked towards the sound. Bonnie's eyes where wide and embarrassed. Damon just looked pissed. He didn't like who was standing there, well, who all were standing there.

There in front of the two new lovers stood Matt and Tyler along with his brother and Elena. The one that had cleared his throat was the one Damon disliked most of all, Tyler. The little shit was never on his good side, but now he was on his hit list. He had ruined a perfectly good moment just by being here.

Had it been anyone else Damon wouldn't have been so mad. Something about the guy pissed Damon off to no end.

Bonnie made quick work manuvering out of Damon's hold, Damon having wrapped his arms almost protectively-dare we say possessively-and back away from him. She looked sheepishly at her friends who were in complete shock. None had ever thought this possible.

Elena reached Bonnie with her brows furrowed in confusion. "What…?" she looked between the two who had just been caught in an intimate moment. Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. She was so embarrassed.

By no means because she was caught with Damon, well maybe a little, but because everyone had witnessed and now were looking like it was the most disturbing thing they'd ever seen. Bonnie shook her head. She didn't know what to say.

She couldn't just speak for Damon, she couldn't speak for what it was, what they were.

But, Damon sure could, and he did. He looked at everyone, a confident and proud smirk on his lips as he walked over to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her, again protectively as well as possessively, and laid his chin on her shoulder like it was a second nature.

Bonnie was surprised and a little wary of what he was doing or what he would say. He could only make this worse.

"kissing my little witch, double." he said directly towards Elena, though he was also telling it to anyone and everyone. "jealous?" he said light heartedly, causing both Elena and Bonnie to flinch at his words.

Bonnie because it brought back all the worries she had prior. She couldn't help the hurt she felt by it. She almost felt used as he looked at Elena and asked her that. Though she knew he was joking she couldn't help but think it could possibly be true, her fear of losing him to Elena.

Elena because she could help but feel a small hint of jealousy. She didn't know why, but it was a little unnerving to think of Damon with Bonnie. Gunning after Bonnie instead of herself. She knew how self-centered and shallow she was, but she couldn't help but feel it. Instead she just shook her head at him and turned to look at Bonnie.

"Why?" Elena said, her eyes were puffy from crying all night. She was only asking Bonnie, but before she could speak Damon chimmed in.

"does anyone need a reason to kiss me?" she said playfully nipping Bonnie's ear, causing a shiver down her spine, as rock them side to side. He was smiling at everyone, especially Elena. Bonnie shook her head in annoyance, and also because she was trying not to laugh.

"Elena, it just happened." Bonnie said on a more serious note. She pleaded with her eyes for Elena to understand, but instead Elena shook her head and backed away saying before disappearing,

"I can't deal with this right now." Stefan gave Damon a 'what the hell do you think your doing' look that he was accustom to. He was always in trouble for whatever he did with Stefan.

Matt and Tyler looked at everyone, a little awkward at just standing there, not knowing if they should leave or not.

"Damon, this isn't something to be playing around with, if your playing around-" Stefan didn't get to finish before Damon had his hand around his throat and pinned him against the wall. Everyone was too shocked to move.

"Bonnie isn't just something to play around with." his voice was minising as he spoke low enough for onl Stefan to hear. Though everyone heard enough of it. "I'm not playing little brother…" his voice held less menace as it grew slightly softer, "not with her." his voice was filled with serenity as he dropped Stefan and in giving him one last look that showed how honest his words were, he grabbed Bonnie's hand and walked away from the stunned group.

Stefan rubbed his neck as his ever broading forehead creased even more. He could see the sincere emotions Damon had for Bonnie in his words. When had this happened? Only earlier she had warned Stefan that she would take Damon down if he didn't change, and now they were kissing and looking at each other like they were the only people on the planet.

Stefan hadn't even noticed the two wide eyed boys looking at him. They were confused as to what the hell just conspired here.

"he's moody." Stefan said light heartedly as he looked at the boys. He then smiled and walked away. He was still thinking about his brother's words and the way he was acting when he reached Elena who was now sitting in the arm chair of the waiting room looking completely lost in thought. She couldn't shake the feeling o jealousy when she'd seen them together. Why? She wondered over and over.

There had to be an explaination to why Damon had gone after Bonnie. Was it just to get to her? To unnerve her, so she will show her feelings for him. She wouldn't deny that she had any for him, some that she didn't want to admit to, but, then why was she so jealous.

She smiled slightly as she felt protective, strong arms encase her as she leaned back into a perfectly sculpted chest. He held her tightly, but gentle to assure her that he was here for her in every way. So why then was he afraid he wasn't the one that she wanted wrapped around her?

Was he just paranoid?

.


	3. Who Are you?

A/N::: i'm BACK! sorry i was gone for so long. i'm sorry! -hides behind wall from flying tomatoes!- i'm so sorry! i know i am a horrible person for making anyone who liked my story wait. it was not my intention! i swear! i just got lazy and busy with things, it completely slipped. i'm going to update regualrly from now on i promise so read and review and read the bottom for my CHALLENGE! i'd love for your participation, loves you all!

now read! Damon commands you!

* * *

A wooden chair flew across the room. A grunt was heard along with the braking of the wood. A brunette stood in the corner, her leather jacket lay draped across another chair that sat idly next to her. Her small frame leaned against the wall and her small arms hugged her chest.

The girl stood there, watching as a male with long dirty blonde hair keep throwing the chairs against the wall. She was already bored.

"Are you about done?" she asked annoyed as a sigh escaped her plumped lips.

The male stopped immediately. His blue eyes looked over at the girl who still stood in the corner. He zeroed in on her, almost like he had forgotten she was even there. That insulted her to no end.

"Is this really all about her? I mean, she isn't even that pretty, or smart." she added as an after thought under her breath. The girl rolled her dark brown eyes at the handsome man. His actions for this one girl where beyond ignorant in her big brown eyes. Why he wanted her was a mystery to her, even after he'd already explained why for the hundredth time today.

His baby blue eyes turned black with red outline. His sharp teeth protruded and veins outlined his now monstrous face. Though his face had changed, it didn't scare the girl. She just rolled her eyes once again and looked at him deep in the eyes, almost challenging him to attack.

They had played this cat and mouse game all day, and all over the same little girl. It was actually getting old right about now.

"Yes, this is all about her! It has been for the past hundred forty five years, Katherine!" he spat her name out in annoyance as he stared her down. His voice was furious and stressed as he then grabbed another chair and threw it against another wall. All the while looking at Katherine.

"Fine! Waste your time on her, what do I care. I came for some fun, and talking about some stupid witch isn't doing it for me." Katherine shrugged her small shoulders; her tone was too blasé for his taste. She was about to walk out of the maple door before he grabbed her from behind. Next thing she knew he had her pinned to the floor, his strong muscular hand wrapped around her slender neck as he bared his teeth at her, ready to rip her apart if she provoked him.

"We didn't Verb Confusion (consider revising) her for anything but her!" his voice was already raspy from yelling so much. He didn't even care; the only thing he wanted now was what he'd been waiting for…what he'd been promised all those years ago.

"Wrong Klaus, she's what you came here for!" Katherine tried to push his hand away from her neck, but it was useless. He had a couple hundred years on her; she could never fight him off. Her beautiful face had changed from beauty to beast once he'd grabbed her, though it was just as useless as her prying hands.

Klaus' grip tightened around her neck as he lifted her head and slammed it down against the floor board. Katherine winced at the sharp pain that lasted all but a few seconds before she was back to normal. "Wrong again Katherine. You came here for me! To help me, and I won't let you just walk away as you please! Not this time. This time your helping me, you're the only one that can lore her here, got it!" he asked as he once again slammed her head deeper into the already broken wood.

Katherine's eyes had closed from the pain in the back of her head. She let out a huff as her eyes opened to meet his soft blue eyes. He'd changed back, even though he was still pissed.

She timidly nodded as he gave her one more squeeze around her neck before releasing his hold and standing. He was over at the window in a millisecond.

Katherine took deep breaths before sitting up. She soon stood behind Klaus. Her small hands rubbed his shoulders as she manipulatively smiled into his neck. She knew how to calm him down. She knew his weaknesses like now one else ever could.

"I'm sorry Klaus, you know I just don't like sharing." she laughed along with him as she massaged his shoulders. Katherine began kissing along his jaw, her eyes open, watching to make sure her plan was working. As always it was.

His eyes were closed as he relaxed into her touch. He wasn't fooled by Katherine's tricks, but, if that's what she needed to believe then he was fine with it. He didn't care if she thought she had come kind of control over him because he knew it wasn't true.

For Katherine to work at her full potential she needed confidence and pretending like she had some pull over him gave her that. It was all part of his plan to get what he wanted. He was just as manipulative as Katherine. Were else would she have learned it?

"I know you don't." he said in mock compassion. Sometimes it was a little too easy. "But…" he trailed off, in a millisecond he was behind Katherine; her arms were pinned behind her back as her body was pushed against the window. Klaus chuckled and leaned in, his full lips at her ear as he whispered, "Get over it."

With that he was out of the door, leaving Katherine leaning against the window.

Her eyes were down cast in fury. She hated when he played with her. It use to be fun, but at this particular moment it was anything but. She would help alright. She would do what she was told, but that doesn't mean she can't have fun doing it.

Klaus lay in a large bed with big pillows and silk sheets. His arms lay behind his head as his eyes closed. He was relaxed for the moment, but by no means was he satisfied. He needed her. She was what he was promised after all. It took him so long to get what he wanted and he was tired of wasting more time.

He would get his witch! He would get Bonnie Bennett if it were the last thing he did!

.l.

The curtains blew wildly as the wind gushed through the open window. It was cold in the already freezing room. A boy, with dark brown hair lay in the bed, wrapped tightly in blankets that did nothing to keep the cold away. He shivered.

It was dark in the room. The only light coming from a small lap next to the boy. His eyes where closed tight as he tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare.

It was filled with fangs, and blood. He was scared, alone, and lost. He didn't know where he could go. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. The only thing that was clear was the white teeth that inched closer. Blood dripping from them.

He could only see the outline of a person…a woman, coming closer. There was only one spec of light coming from the center of the room. As she kept walking she stepped into the light.

She was beautiful. Black hair sparkled, brown eyes soft and lonely. She looked back at him, and all he could see was her. She was just a normal girl. No fangs, no blood, not even black eyes.

He recognized her. He'd seen her before, he…he knew her. She was…she was…

"Anna?" he asked his eyes wide with extreme confusion and shock. She didn't respond. Next thing he knew she was on the floor. Her skin was wrinkled and tight. She looked like a corpse. The light that he'd seen seconds ago in her eyes was gone. They were empty as they stared at him. And lastly, a sharp wooden stake lay deep in her chest, were her heart was.

He was so shocked, so scared. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think or move. All he could do was stare. But, one thing he knew for sure, Anna was dead and she wasn't coming back.

He shot up from the bed, his eyes just as wide as they were in his dream. He was frantic as his breathing became erratic. His dream was still fresh in his head. Every detail was still there.

But, he didn't want it! He just wanted the dream to go away, he didn't want to think or feel! Why was he feeling he shouldn't be! He was suppose to be a…vampire.

So then why wasn't he hungry? Why was his heart still beating, almost out of his chest? Why could he still feel pain? One simple answer, he was still human.

How…?

He looked around the room; he could tell what it was instantly. He was in the hospital.

No! It couldn't be happening, this couldn't be possible! This wasn't suppose to happen! He was suppose to be dead! But, he wasn't.

"It didn't work, Jeremy." a sweet voice sounded from across the room. It was dark, but the light from the lamp provided enough for him to see around the room. In the corner stood someone, a woman he presumed from her voice.

Nothing was familiar about it. He'd never heard this voice before. So, how did she know his name?

"Your still human, Jeremy. It didn't work." she pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against. She walked, cautiously towards him, as if not to scare him. That was least of what she wanted.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Jeremy's voice was low and raspy from lack of use. He tried clearing it, but, he wasn't paying much attention to his voice or how dry his throat felt at the moment. He was on full alert.

"Don't be Adjective Use (consider revising) Jeremy. I'm here to help. Believe it or not." she came into his view, her entire frame was covered in light, and he was mesmerized.

She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Her long auburn hair flowed in curls down her waist. She had light jade eyes that were soft and caring. She smiled down at him longing, something he didn't understand, but something he didn't complain about either. He actually liked the warmth it gave him. Her lips were full and plump, as her teeth shown through them. She was absolutely beautiful in every sense of the word.

"I'm Jules." she said in her sweet silky voice. "And I know you, because…" Jules walked closer towards Jeremy. All the while their eyes were locked, like a connection being made that couldn't be broken. It confused Jeremy, what could she be doing to him? "I'm your pro-" she was cut off as the door creaked open.

Jeremy looked away for a split second, at the door before returning his eyes to the now empty spot were Jules had once been.

Jeremy looked around the room for her, but found nothing. He wanted to find her, the room felt cold and empty without her for some reason, reasons he couldn't explain.

But, he didn't have time to think about Jules, he had a visitor…

.l.

An alabaster hand slid through dark locks. A sigh was heard.

Damon was completely frustrated.

He had been so unDamon like back there. That was very new. The only time he even showed such emotion was with Elena.

Her and when Katherine had deceived him. But, those were totally different. Two totally different sides of him. Depressed and romantic. Polar opposites for two different women who coincidentally looked like identical twins.

But, now?

He had some how down the road fallen for a certain little witch. His favorite witty toy. Someone he had sworn to protect with his own life long before she was even inkling in anyone's thoughts. He made dame well on that promise!

She was alive wasn't she?

Then it was about his promise, one made long ago to a powerful Bennett who had promised the safety for the one he loved, for the future of her lineage.

But, somehow, some way, at some point they'd actually developed a love for Bonnie, even when they were enemies, he couldn't deny his infatuation with the caramel skinned beauty.

Now it was all different!

He cared about her well being, and not just because of some stupid little pact he made! No, now it was for his own personal gain!

He was devoted now, more than ever to keep her safe, to save her even if he died-happily-for saving her precious life.

Damon was in, deep! The worst part, he only just realized this, after covering it up with false replacements and hatred.

He'd admit at first he couldn't stand the little smart ass witch. She was way too…smart? She could comment on anything he'd said, such loyalty in such a small thing. He'd be lying if he didn't admire that the most about her.

Maybe that was what started this? He loved his little squabbles with the witch and actually for once feeling at peace just being around her even if it was because they fought. So he had chosen to believe.

But now?

Another sigh was heard as his hands intertwined with his usually kempt hair. He didn't care at the moment though, things-and he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but-were more important than how he looked right now, and impressing anyone.

He'd been so open about caring for Bonnie, and quick to define those feelings. Why?

He didn't understand this! It wasn't like him; he was never hung up on a girl like this, not in his vampire life anyways! He was Damon Fucking Salvatore! The badass vampire with the best looks nature could give! He was perfect!

Yeah, and pigs fly.

Anyways, he hadn't felt like this with anyone. Somewhat Elena. But, when he thought about his relationship with her, it was all in his mind. He only used her. She was nothing more than a replacement Katherine.

No matter how horrible it sounded, it was true. Something he would never say he felt sorry for feeling. He'd shrug it off and call it quits. No harm no fowl right?

And, why on earth was he thinking about his relationships at a time like this?

He just figured out that Katherine was back, that she was who he'd kissed outside of the Gilbert house. So why the hell was he getting frustrated over something as useless as whom he had feelings for and who he doesn't?

Why?

"Are you going to keep sighing like that, because if you are, I'm leaving." Bonnie said coolly. She had watched Damon walk around the west waiting room, like he was trying to burn holes into the nice cream colored carpet!

To be honest, it was kind of cute, watching him like this. She'd never seen him in this state before. He was usually the calm one, the one making the jokes, lightening the mood.

But, no. Not this time.

This time it was Bonnie's job to calm the worry stricken vampire. Worried?

Speaking of, why was he so worried?

Sure they were in the hospital waiting for news on Jeremy. But, that wasn't anything Damon of all people would be leaving his tracks in the carpet for. Though,,,

"Are you worried about Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She usually wouldn't care if he was worried about anything other than something pertaining to vampires. Her trusty source.

Lately it seems that she had taking a very big infatuation with said vampire. She now watched him, with actual concern and not hate. She actually cared enough to ask what was wrong, and damnit want to help!

What the hell was wrong with her? Liking a vampire? It was unheard of! It was…an…abombenation! Something strictly forbidden. Something no one should ever even dream up!

Witches and vampires on the same side? Please!

But, that's what it seemed like, huh? Well, it was true. The ever lasting sin was now in motion. Something no one had seen coming.

She'd admit it, if only in her own private thoughts, she cared about this vampire. Though, she also cared for Stefan, this was a little different.

Before now Bonnie hadn't given Damon a second thought, not even a second glance unless forced to. Whether because he was stalking her over a silly necklace, or just teasing her like he loved to do.

Now, it was all different…

She wanted to know him. The one person she had hated more than anything she could ever hate was now the person she wanted to protect. If that made any sense. Sadly, Bonnie thought not.

She could only imagine what her grandmother would think about this little situation. The person who had basically killed her for a selfish, no good, whore who had played everyone for over 145 years and now the successor of said killer title was the one person she was sure she could actually love. In some way or time in her life she was sure she would.

That was what scared her most. The disapproval and love.

Damon stopped in his tracks. The floor, if you looked close enough, did have a little indent where he had paced back and forth. She could laugh about that later, now it was time to figure out this blood thirsty vampire.

He looked at her, his icy blue eyes seemed almost struck by her. She could say she felt a little confused about that, but, now wasn't the time to flinch away from such things. She stood her ground and looked at him expectantly.

Damon's hand had still been in his hair, neither noticed. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes. Struck. Though, Bonnie snapped herself back quickly, Damon on the other hand was still looking at her, like he was in so deep that he was almost looking into her soul.

"Damon." she said a little more sternly than necessary. But, she had to get him to stop looking at her like that if she really wanted to get anywhere. Getting lost in each other's eyes wasn't getting them anywhere.

He snapped back, almost instantly. Turning his head to compose himself, though it looked like he was just going back to thinking. He was very good at body language. 145 years of practice can make you very good at it.

His hand slipped from his deep black locks and fell to his side. He straightened his back, like he was going to walk into an interview or something, making himself presentable. Before turning back towards the caramel skinned beauty. His face taut and serious.

"What?" Bonnie's voice was somber. She was a little impatient. She'd asked him a long time ago and he still wasn't answering. She unconsciously took a few steps forward, closing space faster between them. That unnerved Damon more than he'd care to admit. Which he never would.

He held his poker face, even as she was face to face to him. Well, more like neck to face. She had to look up to even see his face. It didn't go unnoticed, he doe eyes looking deep into his expectantly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but looking at her was making this harder than it has to be. 'Damn it Damon get a grip! This is more serious! Don't think about those big green eyes….wait, what? What, no, get a hold of yourself! Katherine is back, you have to tell her, so she can protect herself!' he mentally scolded himself. Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes, gathering up all the seriousness that he could.

"Katherine's back." he said bluntly.

He saw her eyes change. First there was confusion, then realization, and then lastly, fear. He was a little put off by how her eyes widened when he told her this. Seeing the fear behind them wasn't something he enjoyed, at least not now.

He use to love seeing her scared, and shaking, now, it made a feeling he knew well come flowing over him. He felt like a jolt shocked through him. He had to even repress the urge to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Yes, he was in protector mode now. He wanted to make sure she was safe, keep her from being afraid. The biggest twist by far! He was definitely not the same Damon Salvatore anymore.

He repressed most of these feelings but, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her small arms.

"It's okay." he said, his voice was soft, but filled with concern. Bonnie, was dumbfounded.

Was this really…Damon? She had to blink a few times to make sure this was for real. He was actually…apprehensive about her feelings. That was not what she was expecting.

"I won't let her hurt you, okay, she won't hurt any of us…I'll take care of It." he said, confidently and determined. His eyes had widened and showed how truthful his words were.

Whoa! Was all Bonnie could think. This had to be an act, or she was dreaming. Shouldn't Elena be the one in Bonnie's shoes right now? She was the one he was suppose to be in love with, right?

Oh wait, earlier…

_"I said, it's not like you even give a damn what's wrong with me. So don't fake it!" she almost yelled at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes but wrote it off once again under B.S. he was full of it and she knew that. "I won't hesitate to light your ass on fire!" she looked at him; hurt was evident in her voice even though she tried hard to conceal it._

_He was taken aback by her words. How had this all happened? Just forty five minutes prior they had been at total peace with one another and now they were hostile once again. It was confusing, but Damon wouldn't let it come to that. He'd fix it!_

_"Not even close Bonnie." he was still staring deep into her eyes, trying to read her soul. "I care." it was almost inaudible, but, Bonnie could read lips. He was so sincere in his eyes and had she heard the words it was the same._

_He hesitantly pushed dark hair behind her ear. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He leaned in, almost to her lips. _

Bonnie couldn't hide her shock, even though he'd displayed such affection just moments earlier she still couldn't wrap her head around it. It still needed some time to sink in.

'He…cares….' was all Bonnie could think of. Their faces were so close, at any second they could share another kiss, but, before they could even think about it…

Elena ran over to where Bonnie was. She'd been looking in every waiting room but had finally found her. But, she wasn't alone she was with…Damon?

Elena had been running down the hall in search, but once she spotted them she stopped in shock. Her breathing erratic and her big brown eyes were wider than ever as she caught sight of the two, who could easily be mistaken as a couple right about now.

Damon stared up at the intruder. He'd heard foot steps seconds before she'd entered. He didn't hide his anger until he realized it was Elena.

He quickly softened his scowl and looked at Elena expectantly. She was a little too shocked to answer the unspoken question from the two that were now looking at her as if she had something that needed to be shared.

Oh, that's right she did!

"Jeremy's awake." she said, her voice held happiness. She smiled at the now wide eyed Bonnie. Bonnie felt like a weight was lifted. She couldn't describe how happy she was at this moment. She maneuvered out of Damon's grip and ran to her best friend.

She grabbed her hands and held them. "Can we see him?" she asked hopefully. Elena just nodded as she stared at the vampire that stood before her. Bonnie, seeming to completely have forgotten about him ran, with Elena's small hands still in hers, dragging her along.

Elena followed. All the while her eyes stayed on a lone vampire. He blinked a couple times before realization hit him. He followed behind to two girls, though they were already half way down the hall. He smiled at the happy face of a dark skinned witch.

The one he has now sworn to make sure lives her precious life, even if he had to give his own to do so. Nothing, would take her away from him, nothing would stop him from protecting her. Even if it was all for personal gain now, it was something he wouldn't fail at.

He kept his promises. Even the unspoken ones that he made on his own. Like letting the little witch live even if he had to die in her place.

If so, so be it. He'd die happily if it meant that she was still her and safe.

So, when had this happened?

A/N: i hope this is okay? i know i've not added anything to any of my stories, and this one seemed the most popular so i'm sorry i kept yall waiting. i hope you will actually read it. i know it's been so long, and i'm really sorry! i hope this kind of makes up for it! i know this is kind of a suckish chapter, but, we get intros to OC and other characters and a new BAMON scene. i hope you like it.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'D LOVE TO KOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I ALSO WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONES EVEN READING THIS STORY ANYMORE.

sorry to those loyals who are, i love you! i'm still so sorry it took soo long for me to get this up. please, review. i always need suggestions and such. tell me what you think and all. also, i am asking anyone if they have an OC of their own that they'd like me to add in the story. i plan on alot of things for this story and OCs are always so much fun.

IF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN THE STORY, REVIEW AND TELL ME BACK GROUND AND APPEARANCE AND SUCH! WHATEVER YOU WANT, AND YOU CAN CONTROL WHO THEY COME IN CONTACT WITH, IT SHOULD BE A LOT OF FUN! PLEASE, DO SO, I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND HAVE IN MIND FOR MY STORY. I'M WRITING THIS ALL FOR YOU!

I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN THUS FAR! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION, BELIEVE ME!

with all my love,

DANNY! (yes i'm a girl. at least, that's what i'm told, and it said so in my birth certificate...-thinking-...-jumps up and runs to mommy- MOM! jk jk hehe


End file.
